


Supplicium

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dumbification, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pseudo-Incest, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 6: Spanking“You’re being so mean, Hyung” Donghyuck whines softly. “It hurts!”“If you weren’t such a fucking slut then we wouldn’t be here,” Doyoung growled. “You need to fucking learn and use your goddamn brain for once.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Supplicium

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what i wrote but i've been wanting to write class prez!doyoung x slut!hyuck LMAO and stepsibs seemed to fit this au also, i'm like really into omega!dy x omega!dh

‘ _ Fucking dumb slut.’  _ Doyoung seethes.

Doyoung glances at his step-brother briefly before looking straight ahead as he drags him by the wrist. He tightens his grip around the lithe wrist and he stops walking abruptly when they’re in front of Donghyuck’s classroom. He opens the door and shoves the younger inside—ignoring the loud yelp and whine of his name—before walking in himself and locking the door behind him. 

“Bend over the desk.” Doyoung orders seriously. 

Donghyuck pouts stiffly but nonetheless walks towards the desk with hesitance and bends over it. The plaid skirt he’s wearing hikes up above his mid-thighs and he knows it's pointless to tug it down. As much as he wants to leave his older step-brother (who  _ really _ doesn’t like him) here alone, there’s no escape when he’d be waiting at home instead with something worse. He’s tried it before and he regretted every moment.

He might even tell their parents of what he did and this time he has a recording! So he has to deal with the punishment of being a total embarrassment. 

Doyoung’s mom has been unfortunately dating Donghyuck’s dad for almost two years. He’s perfectly fine with her boyfriend—he just doesn’t have the best relationship with Donghyuck. He hates omegas like Donghyuck. The ones that use their looks and bodies to get what they want because they’re too stupid to think for themselves. They instead resort to sucking cock unlike Doyoung who works hard to actually get a high grade. 

(He doesn’t really have anything against  _ those _ types of omega because there isn’t really any. He just hates Donghyuck—who happens to be that type of omega—after he  _ miraculously  _ got the highest grade in their calculus class. Obviously, it wasn’t from using his brain.)

Donghyuck doesn’t understand why his big bro hates him. Thinking about the reason makes his brain fuzzy. 

His Dad tells him it’s because it's hard getting used to getting a new brother. Some alphas think it’s Doyoung being envious of him because he’s pretty and has everyone’s attention. Donghyuck thinks is  _ really  _ dumb because he thinks Doyoung is the prettiest and the hottest omega he’s ever seen. He’s nothing like the other omegas in their school. He acts like an alpha and smells like one too! 

So he still doesn’t understand what he did to make Doyoung hate him so much. He’s kinda thinking his brother has a crush on him because he’s such a pervert. Always peaking at him sucking Mark’s cock and recording him to show their parents but he never does. 

The older  omega definitely wasn’t happy that he’d have to start calling the ditz  _ brother _ . They didn’t know about Donghyuck’s reputation at school and they probably wouldn’t even believe it because of how  _ innocent _ and  _ sweet _ he is. It’s all because he’s an airhead who barely understands anything remotely sexual unless there’s a cock present. It’s fucking frustrating how the stupid bitch has everyone wrapped around his fingers. 

Doyoung trudges towards the younger with an intimidating, long, wooden ruler. He goes behind him and flips his skirt up to reveal the soft, tan globes. Of course, he’s wearing a thong. There’s fading bruises and some looked like fingerprints, probably from some alpha. His hands drag across his ass, squeezing the flesh in his hands. He sends a sudden, heavy smack on his ass. Donghyuck sighs at the sensation. 

“God, you’re such a fucking  _ slut. _ ” Doyoung hisses. “Are you already turned on from this?”

“N- No, Hyung!” Donghyuck shakes his head and whimpers softly. But the way he presses his thighs together gives Doyoung reason to bully him.

“You’re a lying bitch.” Doyoung scowls. “I bet you’re already wet. Tell me little brother, do you like it when  _ hyung _ bullies you?” 

Doyoung slams the ruler ruthlessly on his flesh, smirking at the loud echo the surrounded the classroom. 

Bully..? He’s only being mean by teasing him, right? His big bro isn’t wrong about him being a slut because he’s  _ always  _ right. He does the thinking and he’s never been wrong before. But his pea sized brain is telling him to deny the fact that he’s already so wet from being called a bitch, slut, and from being spanked by him. Because it’s  _ so  _ wrong. He doesn’t know why it’s wrong when it feels right. 

“No!” Donghyuck denies quickly. 

He’s a lying little bitch but Doyoung doesn’t bother to pry him any further. Doyoung chuckles after smacking Donghyuck’s ass with the ruler, observing the way his flesh jiggles and reddens. He does it thrice, reveling in the younger omega’s pained whimpers and squeaks. He doesn’t bother controlling his strength every time the ruler lands on his ass and sometimes his thighs. If anything he puts more strength each time because he’s frustrated. He’s irritated about how pretty the stupid slut looks covered in bruises. He wants to be the reason why Donghyuck cries and why his cunt quivers. 

But he’s especially pissed off that alphas only want to fuck Donghyuck. Donghyuck is nothing more than a pair of tits and a piece of ass to everyone. They put up with his nonsensical babbling because they like his short skirts and innocent, wide eyes. Alphas are into that crap especially when Donghyuck follows them because they appear friendly. But Doyoung  _ knows _ and  _ understands  _ how an Alpha’s mind works. He’s seen them leer at him and talk shamelessly about how tight his sweet cunt is. They just like having a dumb little omega like Donghyuck to warm their cocks because they know it’s a special talent of his. 

(A small part of him denies how he daydreams of having the omega between his legs, face stuffed in his pussy. When he overheard about Donghyuck’s tongue, he spent  _ weeks _ imagining how good the slut would be servicing him.) 

“You’re being so mean, Hyung” Donghyuck whines softly. “It  _ hurts!”  _

“If you weren’t such a fucking slut then we wouldn’t be here,” Doyoung growled. “You need to fucking  _ learn _ and use your goddamn brain for once.” 

He slammed the wooden ruler across the inflamed skin of the omega’s ass. He does it again and again until he breaks skin and blood is seeping through the small cuts. Donghyuck sobs so prettily into the desk as his ass burns and stings from the painful force of the ruler. It hurts so badly but it feels so  _ good.  _ He shouldn’t be so wet from having his hot omegan brother spank him. This is supposed to be a punishment, not a reward. 

“H-Hyung…” Donghyuck cries. 

He presses his cheek against his desk with tears seeping out of his eyes. He’s arching his back and trying to push his ass back against Doyoung. He wants to be smacked again by him. He wants to prove his usefulness to the pretty and handsome omega. 

“I caught you sucking Jaehyun off this time.” Doyoung growls. “You’re a disgusting slut. It’s fucking annoying having a slutty little brother.” 

“M’sorry!” Donghyuck apologizes, squeaking as Doyoung lands another harsh swat against his ass cheeks. “Jaehyunnie said he had a lollipop but…” 

“Of course,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “You actually fell for it like a dumb bitch. 

Donghyuck makes a soft noise of disagreement. He’s sure anyone would’ve fallen for that… He likes lollipops especially cherry flavored ones. But he really liked Jaehyun’s too so he didn’t complain when he shoved his cock against his plump lips. Salty but sweet! 

Doyoung pulls back with a huff and puts aside the ruler. He gently pats his step-brother’s inflamed and scarring bottom before tugging down his skirt. 

“Let’s go.” Doyoung commands.

Donghyuck whines quietly and stands up shakily with his knees wobbling. It hurts so much. It stings and burns… He’s so  _ mean. _ He sniffles and hiccups before wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist. 

“I’m so sorry for being a dumb baby slut, hyung!” 

Doyoung sighs but his eyes softens just a little and he awkwardly pats his head. He pulls away and shakes his head. 

“You still have to make it up to me for being a slutty dipshit.” Doyoung scowls. “Hurry up, idiot. Let’s go home so that you can prove that you’re actually  _ useful.”  _

  
Donghyuck beams and smiles dumbly with a nod. He’s going to prove to Doyoung he can be  _ totally _ useful. 

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung is really petty and hasn't gotten over the fact that hyuck got a higher score than him
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)  
> 


End file.
